It's Contagious
by LovingTheStrange
Summary: Noah tries to explain what it is about Rex's little habits that he enjoys so much. Established Noex.


**It's Contagious**

* * *

Noah smiled and sighed happily as Rex hugged him from behind and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I'm having a really great time tonight Noe." Rex whispered softly before he started planting small kisses on Noah's neck.

Noah closed his eyes and leaned into Rex's touch. "I figured as much. You've been smiling the entire night." Noah replied sarcastically. They hadn't been hanging out 'all night' as he had put it. It was only a quarter after nine, and they had been with each other since five-thirty. And even then, all they had done was walk around town after stopping for a burger, and now they were relaxing in Noah's room. Well, not really relaxing. They were standing in the middle of Noah's room with Rex's arms wrapped around Noah's waist from behind.

Rex looked up and chuckled as he playfully buried his nose in Noah's ear, which Noah instantly pulled away from and also chuckled at Rex's little tease, as he asked, "Are you complaining?"

"Not really." Noah answered as he looked back at his tan boyfriend and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Rex snickered as their lips parted. "Good. Because there's no way this night is ending any time soon Nixon."

Noah rolled his eyes at another one of Rex's usual teasing remarks. He was used to them, but now it was just getting a little ridiculous. But not in a bad way, just in a predictable way. "I knew you'd say that."

Rex moved his head back even farther as he raised an eyebrow at Noah. "You knew?"

Noah nodded in agreement. "Yeah I knew. Why?"

"Nothing." Rex admitted and lightly released his hold on Noah's waist so that he could turn him around to face him directly. "Now c'mere." he begged as he pulled Noah into another kiss.

Noah happily leaned into the kiss, enjoying the moment they were sharing together. However, it wasn't until he heard Rex moaned "Mi Amor." that Noah couldn't hold it in anymore and he started to chuckle at Rex's words. And they weren't the cute "I love you" chuckles Rex had heard before. No these were chuckles that sounded like Noah was trying to hold back actual laughter.

Rex removed his arms from the blonde teen and instead folded them across his own chest. "What was that for?" he whined.

Noah, trying to stop his snickers, only replied "What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Noe." Rex jokingly whined. Noah knew he wasn't completely serious because he was smiling every time he spoke to him. "Why did you laugh?"

Noah teasingly smirked at Rex and looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact with the teenage EVO. "I don't know."

"You do too know!" Rex explained.

Noah sighed in defeat. It wasn't really defeat though, he just knew that there was no point in actually trying to continue this little charade with Rex. He knew Rex would never let this go, no matter how much he ignored the subject. He looked Rex in the eyes as he began to explain. "It's just that, you've kinda become a little…predictable."

Rex's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Predictable?" he repeated.

"Kind of." Noah answered. "And not only that, but it's getting kind of…how can I put this nicely?" he thought aloud. "It's getting…cheesy?"

Rex only stood there trying to comprehend what Noah had just told him. "You think I get cheesy?"

"Sometimes." Noah replied sheepishly.

Still Rex stood there in disbelief. "O-okay then. Name the first cheesy thing I did when we were together."

That was an easy one for Noah. "When you first asked me out. You took me to the middle of the desert, made the most cheesy picnic. I mean, wouldn't have sandwiches have worked just as good Rex? OH! And you said your other gift was a shooting star. Granted it was romantic, very romantic Rex, but looking back at it is just, hilarious!"

Rex didn't know what to say. Had he always been like this? If not, how long has this been going on? He chuckled and responded with a simple, "Wow."

Noah then began to explain himself further because he knew that he didn't want Rex to take this the wrong way and think that Noah was making fun of him. "I mean, it's very sweet Rex. It really is, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. It's the fact that it's cheesy sometimes is what makes it so funny, cute, and face it Rex, it just makes you even more adorable."

Rex only smirked back at Noah as he replied, "Please Nixon. You know I look adorable no matter what I'm doing."

"Oh really?" Noah questioned. "Even the time you got me a huge cake for my birthday with a picture of just you and me on it? Or the time you flew me using your little 'wings' to the top of some cliff out in the desert to watch the sunset? Or how about the time you took me to the park one night, and when some song on your iPod showed up that you put there for one purpose; to have a little slow dance with me next to the pond in the moonlight? Like I said Rex, very thoughtful, very nice, very romantic, all cheesy in their own way."

Rex couldn't take it anymore and sighed as he sat down on the edge of Noah's bed. "Damn." was all he had to say. "Well," he quickly remarked, "it's nice to know my cheesy tricks worked on you, huh?"

Noah snickered as he walked over to Rex and sat down beside him. "Oh, definitely."

"So, uh…" Rex babbled as he twiddled his fingers together. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think here may be a good place to start." Noah answered as he softly placed a hand on Rex's cheek and pulled him into another soft kiss.

When their lips finally parted, Rex smirked at his boyfriend and said, "You know Noah, you're the one telling me not to be cheesy. And yet, there you are. Forcing me to kiss you. And we're sitting on your bed. With no one else in the house."

Noah rolled his eyes at Rex's contradicting remark. "Shut up Rex. And do NOT get any ideas!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at Rex.

Rex held his hands up defensively and replied, "Call it as I see it here Noe."

"I said shut up." Noah answered softly before he kissed Rex yet again.

Before Noah was done with Rex's lips however, Rex pulled away once more and said, "Oh yeah. It's official. My cheesiness is contagious."

Noah went to make another sly remark to his EVO boyfriend, but was instead interrupted with Rex pulling him into another kiss.

And while both of them had sly remarks to say to the other, which could happen all night long if they wanted, they both decided they should take their own advice and just shut and let the cheesiness ensue.

* * *

**Official sequel to "Just Say It". If you go read that story, you'll see how pointless and cheesy it seemed. The reason behind why I wrote this can be seen here: journal/?offset=1#/d57aa7r.  
**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, and bear with me while I get back to my REAL writing!**


End file.
